El paso correcto
by Tete-chin Spacestone
Summary: Los Chaotix visitarán Apotos por un caso relacionado con el pescado, el tema se complicará cuando se relacione con la madre de Cream. Historia sobre un leve roce de almas con un pasado errático y un futuro libre. [Fic Participante en la actividad de Febrero: "Tails En Cupido Corazón" del foro "Esmeralda Madre"]
"El ventilador del techo giraba de una manera algo uniforme, con un leve gemido por el roce de su rotor ligeramente torcido. La tarde era calurosa y aburrida, ni la radio con su música antigua lograba sacar una emoción del detective que se sentaba en su oficina con los brazos cruzados tras su cabeza. Aburrido de esperar algún caso que mereciese la pena, donde una hermosa mujer con ropa ceñida, sombrero y unos labios hermosos pintados viniese a pedirle ayuda…"

-Jefe…

-"Con desgana, a penas levantaría la vista para observarla…"  
-¡Jefe!

-¡Ah, ya cállate, Charmy!- Gritó levantándose de la silla Vector.

-Perdooona, señor súper detective por interrumpir tu novela policiaca…- Hizo un falso gesto de disculpa, agitó la mano quitándole importancia.- Pero Espio ya tiene el equipaje y los billetes.

El cocodrilo se levantó sin decir nada más, estiró los músculos y se dirigió a la salida de lo que era la oficina de los Chaotix.

-Todo listo.- La voz de Espio sonó tan apática como siempre.

No había una dama implicada, sin embargo aquel caso para el que los habían contratado le pareció interesante, lo suficiente como para desplazarse hasta Apotos por su cuenta para investigarlo.

Su llegada a la pequeña ciudad costera pasó desapercibida ante la cantidad ingente de turistas que por aquella época del año abarrotaban el lugar. Era por la tarde y muchos se registraban en ese barato lugar. Entre empujones despreocupados y flashes de fotógrafos aficionados, lograron llegar al hostal donde se hospedarían durante su tiempo ahí, todo lo que durase la investigación. El detective tomó aire y volvió a alzar las maletas más pesadas que él cargaba con su material de investigación, no había dado dos pasos cuando entraron en tropel un grupo de turistas que casi le arrollan, aunque a quien arrollaron fue a una pobre mujer que iba sola con una única maleta y un bolsito blanco.

El golpe que recibió la hizo girar dándole vuelo a su vestido marrón y la hizo caer de costado, de forma rápida y cortés, Vector soltó sus maletas, las cuales acabaron sobre Espio mientras Charmy intentaba sujetarlas, y corrió en su auxilio.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- Le ayudó a ponerse en pie.

-Oh, ha sido culpa mía, debería mirar mejor por dónde voy…- Alzó la vista hacia el cocodrilo y sonrió amablemente mientras sujetaba su pamela con la otra mano.

Con esa sensación de conocerla, se quedó mudo un momento observando sus largas orejas de coneja color crema con aquel mechón anaranjado que le sobresalía de entre ellas, sin embargo reaccionó enseguida, recogió la maleta de ella y la acompañó por el hostal olvidando por completo a sus compañeros en la entrada.

-¡Jolines!- Exclamó Charmy. -¡Nos ha dejado tirados!

-No te quejes y ayuda un poco.- Arrastró Espio las maletas.

-Tsk.- El abejorro negó con el dedo. -Eso sería explotación infantil.

Cuando llegaron a su habitación, Vector ya regresaba.

-¿Aún no habéis llevado las cosas?- Se cruzó de brazos como si fuese tarea fácil.

-Qué morro tiene el tío…- Murmuró por lo bajo Charmy.

-¿Perdona?- Levantó una ceja Vector.

-Pues eso, tú te vas por ahí de ligoteo y nosotros cargando con el trabajo duro.- Revoloteó a su alrededor.

-Si todo lo hice yo…- Soltó el aire Espio en un suspiro agotado.

-¿No la habéis reconocido?- Se extrañó el líder de los Chaotix. -Es la madre de Cream, ya la investigamos a ella también cuando tuvimos el caso de Metal Sonic y la niña participó activamente en el suceso.

-Mm…- Charmy de repente se detuvo, parecía estar meditando muy profundamente cambiando de posición sus brazos una y otra vez. -Entiendo, tengo que hacerme amigo de Cream.

-¿A qué viene eso?- Vector abrió la puerta y comenzó a entrar las maletas.

-Pues que viendo a la madre… y dicen que las niñas se parecen a sus madres…

Antes de que acabase la frase, Vector le agarró poniendo sus puños uno a cada lado de la cabeza del niño apretándola y girándole.

-¿De dónde puñetas has sacado algo así? Eres demasiado pequeño para decir ese tipo de cosas...

Una vez instalados, se acercaron al puerto. Vector se quedó observando los barcos un momento, algunos de ellos eran obviamente extranjeros, los delataban sus banderas y decoraciones.

-¡Jefe!- Se oyó la vocecilla desde lo alto. -¡Lo encontré!

Ahí estaba, un barco en particular, del mismo Apotos, un pesquero no demasiado pequeño, con espacio par personas, estaba pintado de color azul por su parte inferior, dejando la cabina y los utensilios de color blanco, con algún que otro adorno blanco en el casco junto a unas grandes letras que daban nombre al barco "OIKOS".

-Oh, señor detective.- Se oyó desde el barco.

Un señor panzudo de gran nariz y cabello cano salió de la cabina del barco, llevaba en sus manos un pequeño ordenador, el que seguramente usaba para revisar que todo en el barco funcionase correctamente.

-Señor Adrian…- Saludó Vector cortésmente.

-Nada de señor, muchacho, no soy tan viejo.- El residente se colocó la camisa de rayas azules con una mano mientras sujetaba el ordenador con la otra. -Aquí están los últimos datos.- Mostró el portátil cerrado. -Pasen y les explicaré todo.

Vector subió por la escalerilla mientras Espio lo hacía de un solo salto, el último, sin ninguna prisa, fue el pequeño Charmy, zumbando, balanceándose, murmurando una cancionilla mientras iba tras ellos.

El grupo ya reunido y listo para comenzar su trabajo pudo ver cómo se iniciaba el programa que tenía el pequeño ordenador.

Durante su explicación, Adrian pudo mostrarle con la ayuda de su ordenador cuál era el misterio al que se enfrentaban. Su barco estaba dotado de una tecnología muy útil para el control de la carga, puesto que él ya no navegaba y contrataba a otros para hacer el trabajo pesado de pesca, con ella sabía el peso y las unidades de pescado, el problema estaba en que en las últimas descargas el ordenador indicaba que durante el trayecto había un peso superior para las mismas piezas de pescado, cosa que al llegar a puerto el peso había descendido considerablemente, mientras que las unidades eran las mismas. La policía local dijo que no había caso para investigar, eso fue lo que le condujo a contratar los servicios de los detectives privados.

-Entiendo.- Asintió con la cabeza Vector. -Nos llevaremos los datos y nos pondremos a ello enseguida.

Con el ordenador bajo el brazo, Vector saltó del barco haciendo un gran estruendo al caer sin querer. Tosió un poco de manera falsa disimulando y se dirigió a la salida del puerto, cuando pasaban por la calle costera de Windmill, apareció de nuevo la figura de la coneja, en esta ocasión llevaba una camiseta de manga corta rosa y unos pantalones largos blancos, seguía llevando su bolsito blanco y su pamela, desde debajo de ella se podían ver sus ojos marrones que parecían buscar algo.

-Espio.- Llamó Vector. -Toma el ordenador, volved al hostal, luego investiga si entre las ventas de pescado destaca algún puesto de grandes capturas, Charmy, toquetea el ordenador a ver si alguien lo ha hackeado.

Ambos asintieron, aunque Espio se quedó mirando a un punto fijo un momento, luego le hizo una señal a Vector que sólo ellos conocían y se fueron mientras Charmy soltaba una risilla graciosa mirándole de costado, insinuando que iba de ligoteo.

-Señora Vainilla.- Saludó el detective tratando de dar su mejor sonrisa.

-Oh, usted me ayudó antes…- Se detuvo un momento. -No recuerdo haberle dicho mi nombre.

-Ah, no recuerdo que nos hayamos visto antes, es sólo que conozco a su hija.

Mientras Vector intentaba explicarse para no parecer un acosador, Vainilla lo entendió todo bien y hasta se alegró de conocerle, quizá un poco demasiado alegre.

-Así que Amy me dijo "¡Ve de vacaciones, yo cuido de Cream! Aún es muy joven para estar sola en casa todo el día, vuelve a Apotos donde conociste al padre de Cream."- La coneja suspiró. -Tiene buena intención.

-Unas vacaciones no dañan a nadie.- Asintió Vector apoyando los codos en la barandilla que daba al mar en el atardecer.

-¿También está usted aquí de vacaciones, señor detective?- Puso sus manos a su espalda y le miró con la cabeza ladeada.

-No, no.- Se incorporó Vector de manera muy digna. -Estoy con un caso.

-Entonces estará muy ocupado como para aceptarme un té en el café Terrace, ¿no?- Sonrió con los ojos cerrados.

-Para un té o un café tengo tiempo, y llámame Vector.- Ofreció su brazo. -Y ¿puedo preguntar por el padre de Cream?

-Él…- Miró al horizonte un momento. -Era marinero, vino en un barco extranjero, fue amor a primera vista, vivimos grandes momentos aquí, pero cuando se fue… el barco naufragó, nunca volvió.

Caminaron juntos en silencio, con ella cogida de su brazo, ya casi llegaban al café cuando ella rompió el silencio de nuevo.

-Y a todo esto…- Comenzó sin mirarle. -¿Cuánto costaría contratarle? "contratarte".- Se corrigió a sí misma intentando tutearle.

Hacía rato que Vector sabía que les estaban siguiendo, desde que salió del puerto, y pensó despistarles con aquel paseo despreocupado, pensó que tenía que ver con el caso, que realmente pasaba algo con el pescado y alguien no quería que se supiese, pero aquella pregunta fuera de lugar le hizo sospechar que no era él el objetivo.

-¿Llevan siguiéndote mucho?- Preguntó disimulando el detective.

-Desde que salí del hostal.- Admitió fingiendo que se interesaba por la decoración de las casas.

-Ese té va a tener que esperar.

Con un rápido movimiento, la puso a salvo de un repentino ataque, una embestida de uno de los tipos hacia ella, quedó protegida en un portal viendo casi de refilón cómo el cocodrilo giraba y golpeaba con la cola al agresor, se quedó ahí mientras él usaba aquellos cascos de música como arma, disparando un ataque sónico que daba a entender que realmente era un arma disimulada como unos simples cascos. Notó cómo su corazón latía velozmente, asustada, viendo a aquellos dos agresores tratando de ponerse en pie para dirigirse hacia ellos, salió de su ataque de pánico cuando él la sujetó de nuevo y cargó con ella.

Lo siguiente que recordaba era que ya se habían encendido las farola, veía la oscuridad de la noche entre su reflejo, ocultos en un callejón cercano.

-Sí, los planes han cambiado.- Escuchaba a Vector hablar por el intercomunicador de sus cascos. -Los he dejado ko, pero seguro saben dónde estamos, revisa su habitación y nos vemos en el punto de extracción de Bell Square.

La mujer se miró las manos un momento, estaba temblando, no podía mantenerse en pie.

-Vamos…- Trató de llamarla Vector, pero al intentar tocarla, ella dio un respingo. -¡Eh, eh, tranquila!

-Lo… lo siento.- Intentó excusarse ella, agachó la cabeza rodeándola con sus brazos. -Debe ser una desilusión verme así…

-¿Por qué? es normal asustarse en estas ocasiones.- Le ofreció su mano el cocodrilo tratando de ser gentil.

-Pero conociendo a mi hija…- Hizo una pausa mirando su mano, la tomó.- Ella es mucho más valiente que yo.

-Está bien criada.- Intentó hacer un cumplido, aunque le sonó algo raro. -Quiero decir, que tiene confianza y eso, eso es bueno.

-Supongo que sí.- Rió un poco por lo bajito. -Parece que hoy debo darte las gracias dos veces, es la segunda vez que me ayudas.

Vector carraspeó un poco, entre aquella penumbra de la calle parecía haberse ruborizado ante la belleza de aquella mujer que aunque fuese madura, no era mucho mayor que él.

Caminaron ocultos observando cada detalle, no fuese que aquellos dos tuviesen amigos que asaltarles, por supuesto había llamado a la policía, pero sabía que ya no estarían cuando fuesen, y no se iba a quedar a exponer a la dama a un posible ataque por parte de otros esbirros.

Se reunieron bajo el puentecito que había cerca de la iglesia con la famosa campana que daba nombre al lugar, al reunirse entraron a hurtadillas a la iglesia, hablaron con el párroco que les permitió quedarse para proteger a la dama, dejándoles una de las celdas libres donde solían dormir los que estaban de peregrinaje, dando otra libre sólo para la dama, aunque en principio se quedó con ellos.

-¿Qué tenemos?- Preguntó Vector a sus compañeros.

-...- Espio miró un momento a Vainilla.

-Puedes hablar, es una nueva clienta, puede que tenga relación con el caso.- Aclaró el jefe.

-No encontré por qué hay cambio de peso en los peces.- Se adelantó Charmy. -Pero el gps sí que muestra que hay un parón en la ruta que no estaba programado, las dos veces igual, ahí se produce el cambio de peso.

-Mm…- Vector meditó un momento. -Me imaginaba que un parón así podría producirse, quizá cambien los peces grandes por pequeños con otro barco y por ello la cantidad es la misma aunque pesen menos.

-Hay un problema.- Interrumpió Espio.- Todos los pescados son iguales, no hay mucha variación en el tamaño, sin embargo…

-¿Qué? no te hagas el ninja interesante.- Se cruzó de brazos el cocodrilo impaciente.

-A los pescados del señor Adrian les habían sacado las entrañas.

Vainilla no prestaba mucha atención a la conversación, pero tras oír eso puso un gesto de asco.

-¿Puedo irme ya a mi celda?- Pidió amablemente dando a entender que no le interesaba lo que estaban hablando.

-Muy bien.- Asintió Vector como si no le importase.

Mientras salía, vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo Charmy había cogido un cuaderno con deberes inconclusos y le pedía a Vector que le ayudase a hacerlos, sonrió cuando él dijo que se los corregiría pero que si se los hacía no aprendería nada. El abejorro revoloteaba pataleando y lloriqueando mientras Vector se mantenía firme y perdía los nervios gritándole que por qué hacía tanto escándalo por tan poco.

Espio instaló un sistema de seguridad en la puerta de la celda de Vainilla de los que llevaban con ellos, luego volvió a con sus compañeros, Charmy ya estaba adormilado cuando entró y se sentó frente a Vector.

-¿Vas a contar por qué la has traído? Dijiste que estaba relacionada, no creo que la hayas traído sólo por ser una cara bonita, tenías razón con lo de su habitación del hostal, estaba revuelta, esa mujer oculta algo sucio.

-No insultes a la dama, es una mujer muy limpia.- Sonrió ladeadamente el cocodrilo recordando una de las descripciones que le dieron de ella. -Pero sí, aquí hay algo que apesta, apesta a pescado podrido, los tipos que la seguían, el olor de alguien que toquetea demasiadas entrañas, se te mete en la nariz y es difícil deshacerse de él.- Se echó un poco atrás en la silla con expresión decepcionada. -Y ella… sospecho algo pero no estoy seguro, hay algo que no me cuadra, y que me haya mentido no es buena señal.

-¿Te ha mentido?- Se extrañó Espio por no haberla escuchado casi abrir la boca.

-Joder… no me lo saco de la cabeza.- Se desesperó por un momento mostrándose más natural, como alguien normal con un amigo. -Investigo a todos los que conocemos, incluidos sus familiares, y los lugares a los que vamos.

-Pues aclárate.- Se cruzó de brazos Espio.

-Lo mejor será que hable a solas con ella, pondré las cosas claras esta noche mismo.- Se levantó del lugar.

Sabía que no tenía que no tenía que especificarle que no le siguiese o escuchase a escondidas, tenían esa confianza en su instinto. Echó un último vistazo a Charmy, ya dormido, y salió por la puerta.

Llamó a la puerta y se identificó, el sistema de seguridad le reconoció y sólo tuvo que esperar una respuesta, sin embargo tuvo que esperar más de lo que pensaba, puesto que ella le había pedido un momento. Seguramente se había desnudado para dormir, por un momento ese pensamiento le recorrió el cuerpo como un ataque de hormigas picándole por todas partes, haberla visto en camiseta y pantalones estrechos hacían que se disparase su imaginación. Se dijo a sí mismo que tenía que ser profesional, que no era un crío fantaseando con su profesora de idiomas, agitó la cabeza tratando de olvidar sus curvas y sus amables palabras que sin querer sonaban sensuales.

-Adelante.- Dijo al fin.

Cuando entró llevaba la misma ropa, por supuesto, su habitación revuelta, no habían traído su ropa desperdigada por el lugar.

-¿Qué necesitas?- Sonrió tan amable como siempre Vainilla.

-Pues primero.- Pasó al interior de la celda cerrando la puerta tras de sí. -Deja esa sonrisa, me empieza a parecer falsa.

-Pero… ¿hice algo mal?- Su expresión parecía triste. -Yo… siento haberte metido en esto, ni siquiera te he contratado de forma legal… Lo siento.- Repitió.

-Déjalo.- Le cortó. -No digas más que lo sientes y explícame qué tienes que ver con el caso del pescado.

-De verdad ¡No sé de qué me hablas!- Intentó hablar de la forma más sincera que pudo.

-Esos tipos estaban involucrados en mi caso, no creo que te siguiesen por nada.- Dio un paso hacia ella.

-No sé por qué me seguían, llevaban tras de mí desde que llegué, desde que nos vimos en el hostal.- Dio un paso atrás sintiéndose amenazada.

-Entonces ya tenías… ah, entiendo.- Miró en dirección al bolso blanco de la mujer.- Puede que esté aquí, el olor es muy débil pero…

-¡Ese es mi bolso, sólo tengo cosas mías!- Se puso nerviosa intentando agarrar su bolso.

Su cartera, algunos cosméticos, una foto de su hija, un pañuelo, unas llaves… y algo más.

-¿Y esto?- Le mostró Vector en su mano un pañuelo extra liado, lo abrió y dentro había una gema.

-Eso… eso no es mío.- Se asombró, luego vio lo culpable que parecía. -¡No es mío, no lo he puesto yo ahí!

-Esto es lo que creo: tu visita a Apotos no es tan casual, esos pescadores traen gemas ocultas en las entrañas de los peces, se los ponen mientras los capturan, entonces se las dan a otro navío una vez atravesado el puesto de control de la policía marítima, esos otros sacan las gemas con turistas como tú que se llevan un dinero a cambio del contrabando.

-No, no lo creo.- Se echó atrás Vainilla.

-Lo entiendo, madre soltera, tienes que sacar dinero de donde sea.- Volvió a avanzar hacia ella.

-¿Por qué no me crees?- Sollozó ella.

-¡Porque ya me has mentido una vez!- Le soltó de golpe, vio la confusión en su cara. -En serio… ¿No se te ocurrió una historia mejor que inventar sobre el supuesto padre de Cream?

Ahí fue donde dio en el blanco, aquella mirada, ese fuego, su expresión, era todo lo contrario de la pacífica y amable madre que se había estado mostrando todo este tiempo.

-Esa historia…- Comenzó a decir Vainilla.

-Es todo mentira.- Le cortó casi escupiéndole a la cara aquellas palabras agachándose levemente para ponerse a su altura. -"Él vino en un barco de nombre extranjero…"- Canturreó. -Esa canción me la sé hasta yo, pero hace seis años no había barcos extranjeros en la zona por un problema de territorialidad.

-Y lo has investigado.- Afirmó ella girando levemente la cara pero sin retroceder, luego volvió a mirarle, temblaba, pero esta vez no por miedo, tenía erizado el vello. -¿Sabes quién fue, el padre de Cream?

-No.- Se volvió a erguir. -No sé quién es.- Aceptó que no había encontrado nada de él.

-¡Pues yo tampoco!

Aquel grito desquebrajado de palabras que dolían desde lo más profundo del corazón le abrieron los ojos, podía entender ahora toda aquella excesiva amabilidad, aquel ejemplo de mujer perfecta que trataba de darle a su hija, todo lo que habría cargado seguramente durante aquellos años. Y ahora estaba ahí gritando su dolor contenido durante demasiado tiempo, contando una historia que quizá se arrepentiría de contar, enterrada en lo más profundo de ella misma.

Una historia sobre una jovenzuela que vivía la vida sin miedo, pensando que nada podía pasarle, que era guapa y lista, más que cualquier otra, que podía jugar con los demás sin salir herida, pero que una noche en una fiesta alguien le dio una bebida con un sabor algo extraño y que lo siguiente que recordaba era despertarse desnuda en un establo. Ni siquiera recordaba quién le había dado aquella bebida, sólo que después de todo lo que había estado haciendo, nadie creyó su historia, y cuando su familia la echó decidió cambiar.

-Aquella vida que llevaba fue un mal paso tras otro… mi peor error…- Tenía lágrimas en los ojos que comenzaron a deslizarse. -¡Pero Cream es lo mejor que he tenido nunca! Es muy lista y preciosa y tan buena…

-Está bien criada.- Repitió aquellas palabras Vector, sintiéndose mal por ello, queriendo poner su mano en la cara de ella y secar sus lágrimas.

-¡No necesito tu compasión, ni siquiera tu amor!- Agitó la cara ella rechazándole, sabía que se había ruborizado antes. -¡Lo hice todo bien, no sé de dónde salió esa gema, yo no hago contrabando!- Parecía estar a punto de darle un ataque. -¿Por qué…?

-¿Por qué te pasa algo así si lo hiciste todo bien?- Continuó la frase él. -Lo entiendo, ahora lo entiendo, he sido un idiota, lo siento, pero ¿sabes qué?- Captó la atención de ella. -Ahora hay algo bueno, ahora que lo sé.- Volvió a acercar su mano hasta aquella cara llorosa, esta vez no le rechazó, incluso apoyó su cara en la gran mano del detective. -Puedes ser tú misma, cuando estés conmigo no necesitarás esforzarte por parecer perfecta.

Pareció dar en el clavo porque ella abrió mucho los ojos y luego volvió a echarse a llorar agachando ligeramente la cabeza, poniendo su mano sobre la de él apretándola contra su cara, asintió intentando dejar de gimotear y puso su otra mano en el torso de él, aún sin mirarle a la cara.

Por un momento, Vector sintió un gran alivio, la abrazó y se sintió mejor, ella era inocente, alguien le puso aquella gema durante la confusión entre turistas de la tarde. Pero pensó que no era el momento de seguir con el caso, al menos no esa noche, estaba ahí con ella para reconfortarla, se sentó en la cama apoyando la espalda en la pared y dejó que ella siguiese abrazada a él gimoteando un poco de vez en cuando hasta que se quedó dormida.

Al día siguiente, ella abrió lentamente los ojos esperando estar sola, pero oyó un "buenos días" que provenía de la silla junto al escritorio de la celda, él seguía ahí.

-Vaya…- Dijo Vainilla estirando los músculos. -Ojalá hubiese conocido a alguien como tú en aquel entonces…

-Me conoces ahora.- Arqueó una ceja Vector.

Ella le miró confusa un momento, luego se echó a reír, con una sonrisa que hizo pensar a Vector que esa sí era suya.

Mientras ella dormía, Vector dio instrucciones a Espio, tal como supuso, la policía local encontró muchas gemas ocultas en el equipaje de los turistas y rastrearon esas pruebas hasta los cuatro trabajadores del pobre señor Adrian que se quedó sin tripulación, ya se esperaba que al menos uno estuviese implicado, pero con los cuatro fuera de juego se quedaba sin poder mantener el barco.

-Ah… pues no queda otra.- Se rascó la cabeza Vector. -Tenemos nuevo trabajo por ahora.

-¿Ahora seremos pescadores?- Se llevó la mano a la cabeza Espio.

-Para agradeceros que me hayáis protegido, os invitaré a tomar el té.- Sonrió Vainilla.

-¿Estarás mucho más tiempo de vacaciones aquí?- Preguntó interesado Vector.

-Oh, oh, ya sé lo que pasa.- Se hizo el listo Charmy. -Al jefe le gusta la coneja.- Se echó a reír.

Aunque pareciese una tontería, Vector se puso colorado e intentó atrapar a Charmy, que volaba lejos de su alcance. Por su parte, Vainilla tan sólo sonreía mientras le miraba, quizá hacía demasiado que no se sentía así de libre, sin presiones de querer ser perfecta para ser el mejor ejemplo para su hija, con derecho a no combinar la ropa, no ser la mejor cocinera o mejor costurera, con el sol brillando sobre ella que parecía decirle "este es el paso correcto".


End file.
